


Promise

by Atticus_Hill



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angels of Death, Blow Jobs, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Hill/pseuds/Atticus_Hill
Summary: The angel didn’t speak, but started to fade before Yohji’s eyes. Yohji frowned and realized he didn’t want him to disappear from his side. Thinking quickly and a little recklessly he reached forward and flicked the glass ball from the angel’s grasp and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The angel’s features turned dark, jaw muscles clenching and eyes narrowing. They remained that way as his form faded away...
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.
> 
> AN: This piece was posted on another fanfiction site years ago. I had been meaning to re-edit and improve upon it as I feel like I have grown as a writer. So if you read this on that other site please consider re-reading it here, it's been changed and is much better now. Thank you!

Yohji hated working late, but the shipment of the ancient Egyptian artifacts (which contained a rather large collection of gold pieces) still needed to be inventoried and secured. They had arrived later than expected to the Museum. Even with the help he was getting he knew it would take most of the night.

Yohji was right. The inventory didn’t get done until midnight and the securing lasted until about one. It was just him and Kohaku all the others had left and the older man had stayed to offer Yohji help. Now they were walking down stairs talking quietly about the artifacts and their significance and beauty. Kohaku stated he wanted to help arrange the exhibit for the showing. Yohji said he wanted to design the ad going into the local paper about it. Once on ground level Yohji turned walking over to the security system to set the alarm leaving Kohaku by the door. Yohji sighed blinking his dry eyes as he punched in the codes.

Suddenly Yohji heard a grunting and a low whine behind him. He turned in time to see Kohaku clutch his chest and fall to his knees. Yohji started, dropping his keys and taking a step, he was stopped, however, by a light and a warm gust of wind.

The light started out dull then it crescendoed to a brilliant blue, it shimmered then seemed to burst. In it’s wake it left behind a rainfall of glittering stars and as the stars faded a being was standing, it’s back to Yohji. The being turned, looking down at Kohaku and now the profile could be seen. Yohji let out a breath slowly, the view was breathtaking.

The being was a man, tall and dignified. He had an air of regality and a faint glow emanated from his body illuminating the dark lobby slightly. The man himself was wearing black clothing, black leather knee length boots were covered slightly by his long sleeve fitted coat. The coat was thick and it had a stiff high collar and tiny buttons ran from the base of the collar down to the bottom of the coat. Around his waist was a leather scabbard and the coat flared gently beneath it. He had dark metal gauntlets covering his hands and thick steel and leather vambraces on his forearms. Over his shoulders he had more armor, rounded dark metal with leaf and vine etching throughout. The man’s hair, a crimson color with orange and brunette low lights, was woven together in a smooth french braid that lay at the small of his back and even in the darkness of the room his striking amethyst eyes could be seen. In his right hand he carried a sword and in his left a large glass sphere. The man was utterly gorgeous.

Yohji watched in fascination as Kohaku stood, somehow leaving behind a limp shell on the floor and walked to stand before the being. _The Angel of Death_ Yohji thought with a shiver. Kohaku’s soul was different, it didn’t look quite like him. It had wide clear eyes and there were no creases of worry or pain. He looked peaceful.

Yohji observed the angel lifting his glass ball his face never changing emotion as he reviewed the pictures within. The angel lowered his hand and spoke, his voice was deep and silky, “ Your life is tarnished, however, you are human and such is your curse. None the less, your faith is strong,” the angel returned his sword to the scabbard on his side, “ So you shall come with me.”

Great ebony wings unfurled, spreading and rising to stretch. Yohji never noticed them before for they had blended in well with his coat. Once fully opened the angel outstretched his right hand and Kohaku stepped into the angel’s embrace. The angel closed his eyes briefly as he muttered, “ Fear not child,” then the right wing wrapped itself about Kohaku’s body, shielding him from sight, then the left wing tucked back behind him, once again blending into the fabric of the coat.

The angel turned and his eyebrows rose once he laid eyes on Yohji. Yohji took a deep breath and proceeded to walk closer. The angel’s brows furrowed as he watched the human approach him. Yohji was now inches from the angel and he was surprised he was actually a little taller than the spiritual being. He had seemed so majestic viewing him from his former place a few feet away.

The angel didn’t speak, but started to fade before Yohji’s eyes. Yohji frowned and realized he didn’t want him to disappear from his side. Thinking quickly and a little recklessly he reached forward and flicked the glass ball from the angel’s grasp and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The angel’s features turned dark, jaw muscles clenching and eyes narrowing. They remained that way as his form faded away to take Kohaku Home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

It didn’t take long, just until the next night, for the Angel of Death to show himself to Yohji to retrieve his glass sphere. He was now standing in the center of Yohji’s living room looking down at the man who was seated. Yohji was holding a cigarette between the index and middle finger of his right hand. His emerald eyes scanned the angel and he smiled once his eyes locked with violet.

The angel spoke, “ You have something that is mine. My half of the task of taking humans Home is being distributed to the others. I have become a burden. I need it now. ”

Yohji nodded, tapping the sphere that was in his lap, “ What is your name?”

The angel frowned at that question, “ You have no need for that information.”

“ You want the ball,” Yohji tossed the object in question and caught it fluidly, “ Name.”

“ Aya.”

Yohji’s brows furrowed, “ That is a woman’s name.”

The angel remained silent. Yohji yawned then stood and sauntered over to Aya. He spoke, “You are quite beautiful.”

Aya’s expression stayed in a state of nonchalance, “ I merely exist.”

Yohji shook his head, “ Don’t be like that. Accept my compliment.”

The angel nodded, “ I do,” he held out his hand, waiting for the ball to be returned.

“ Aya, can you promise me something,” Yohji cocked his head as he watched the angel sigh in exasperation. Then Aya nodded his acceptance and Yohji smiled, “ When I die I want it to be you who comes for me.”

Aya’s lips formed a frown slowly and he held it for five heartbeats then nodded. He motioned with his long pale fingers for the sphere, “ I can not complete my task without it.”

Yohji slowly placed it into Aya’s palm yet his own golden hand stayed on top. They looked at one another, the mood changing the longer they held the gaze. Yohji felt warm, tingling at the thrill of being so near such a handsome man. He licked his lips, his interest rising and was pleased to see Aya's eyes soften. Yohji's eyes slid down to look at the angel's lips, they were nicely shaped and a little moist. He leaned in before he even realized he was moving, his eyes on that sensual mouth and was pleased when he saw them part slightly. Yohji looked back into Aya's amethyst eyes and moved a bit closer, his heart hammered in his chest, his arousal peaked. This time Aya looked down at his lips and Yohji couldn't wait any longer so he tilted his head and kissed Aya gently.

Yohji had only meant for the kiss to be quick and light, however, upon feeling the softness of Aya’s lips and the warmth that radiated from them he deepened it. Taking total control of the kiss Yohji bravely ran his tongue along Aya's bottom lip. Yohji prodded, touching the line where Aya’s lips met and waited. He heard a sigh then he was allowed access. Yohji slowly entered Aya and the heat of his mouth made him moan. It was a sensual sound and it vibrated through the angel and down his throat. Aya gasped slightly and dropped his sphere.

Aya stepped back and finally Yohji saw a change in expression. The angel’s lips were parted and his gorgeous violets were slightly wide.

Yohji bent and picked up the sphere then straightened and handed it back. He smiled, “ Don’t forget your promise.”

Aya nodded, slightly dazed, then shimmering prettily disappeared from sight.

The opening of the exhibit called _Beauty of the Pharaohs_ came much more quickly than Yohji was ready for. After three years of planning the month before the big day had been a whirlwind of activity, filled to capacity by rearranging the Museum, setting up for the exhibit, press tours, Kohaku’s funeral and a small hiccup with the lighting. Now Yohji, in a tan suit that complimented his golden skin and dusty blonde hair, stood at the door of the museum next to the Curator smiling and shaking the hands of guests. Yohji was excited, he had dreamed of this day many nights and he was so wrapped up in the fervor that he almost missed the murmuring of the crowd change from joyful to concerned. The Curator, an elderly man with long white hair and kind dark brown eyes, looked over at Yohji to speak only to find the man staring out into the distance with an expression that could only be described as horrified. The old man looked in the direction of Yohji’s gaze and saw nothing. He went to touch the young man’s shoulder, but the action was halted once Yohji started to walk down the stairs of the Museum.

Yohji knew that no one else could see them and that he would look like he was in the middle of a field talking to himself, but he didn’t care. He needed to know why Aya was walking toward the Museum with his sword drawn and wings spread wide. Behind him was an army of other angels all with raven wings and dressed in black. The clothing was different some in capes and head to toe armor others in plain black dress suits and others still in elaborate suits with embroidered lapels and sashes across their chests. All carried swords and large glass spheres.

Upon seeing Yohji Aya stopped standing just inches from him while the other angels continued on their path. They hadn't seen each other in a month and instead of feeling joy Yohji looked devastated. The murmuring had changed to screams, but Yohji couldn't take his eyes off Aya. He was shaking his head in disbelief watching Aya's expression change from focused professionalism to sympathy.

Yohji ran his fingers through his hair, he had pulled it back for the occasion and now he was tugging at the band, “You can’t be serious...”

Aya’s voice was soft, “I am sorry, however, such is life. It comes to an end. Always.”

Yohji scowled, “If that is supposed to make me feel better, it didn’t work.”

Aya looked as though he had been struck and he looked away briefly. He had a job to do, he shouldn't stand here and indulge this human. He frowned, “Call someone. You can not just stand here and watch it burn. It will not change anything, but at least you will be doing what is expected of you as a citizen,” Aya side stepped Yohji and began walking, “Excuse me.”

Yohji turned around abruptly calling out, “ Aya!” the angel stopped, but did not look back, “ Aya...come to me tonight. You can't just...don't leave it like this. _Please_.”

Aya looked around at that request, he stared at Yohji for a while. He _shouldn't_ indulge this human! However he found himself giving a curt nod then turned and made his way to the museum.

Yohji finally focused on the event at hand and wondered what had started the fire. The building was already engulfed in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Aya sighed, he felt vulnerable wanting to come to Yohji’s home. Even more so that he had eagerly anticipated it all day. The pained face Yohji held during the burning of the museum hurt Aya deeply and for the first time ever he hated his position as an Angel of Death. A few people had managed to get out with only a few bruises from being pushed or hit. The Curator had died. Aya had taken him knowing that the man was Yohji’s friend. Aya was now standing at the foot of Yohji’s bed staring down at the prone man.

Aya had appeared in the living area just a while earlier and after a little searching was able to find Yohji's bedroom. It was dark, but not so late that the man should be in bed. Aya frowned, he knew he must be exhausted and grieving from this morning’s activities.

“I am not sleeping Aya,” Yohji was speaking into his pillow so his voice was muffled a bit, “come here.”

Aya walked over to the side of Yohji’s bed and waited until the man had turned over onto his back. The sheets shifted and Aya saw that he still wore his suit. Aya looked somewhat concerned.

“What? What’s that face?” Yohji propped up on his elbows.

Aya pointed, “You should change. Being in those clothes will only aid in the memory of this morning.”

Yohji smiled, but it was clearly forced, “Are you worried about me Aya? How sweet.”

The angel cocked a brow and Yohji thought the action made Aya all the more handsome. Yohji sat up all the way still smiling then standing he faced Aya looking him in the eye, “Why is it that I can see you?”

Aya shrugged and in a whispered voice answered, “I don’t know...”

Yohji began to unbutton his coat, “You don’t like it?”

Aya shook his head, “No...you are...interesting.”

Yohji’s coat fell to the floor and he started to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, the two men still staring at one another. At least he had the mind to remove his tie before lying down. Yohji was halfway through when his hands stopped and he asked, “Why did you come here?”

“You asked me to.”

“You could have said no.”

Aya looked away then, “I didn’t want to.”

Yohji smile wavered a bit, he seemed shocked to hear Aya speak so truthfully.

Aya met Yohji’s eyes again and felt the heat between them. And the grief. He looked at Yohji’s mouth and remembered their kiss.

Aya whispered, “What do you want from me?”

“You know what I want...” Yohji was no longer smiling, but looking at the angel thoughtfully.

“I can’t...”

“Why?” Yohji narrowed his eyes slightly. He was trembling and he didn't know why, “Because I’m a man?”

Aya closed his eyes, “Because you are human.”

Yohji dropped his shirt and leaned over. Aya felt his presence and opened his eyes. Yohji was looking at his features, like he was trying to find some sort of answer to an unasked question. It made Aya feel exposed, but he didn't turn away.

“You are intelligent Aya,” Yohji whispered, “You knew what I wanted...” he slowly moved forward, tilting his head so that his lips now rested on the angel’s, “you knew...and you still came.”

Aya sighed as Yohji kissed him. It was brief, but passionate. Yohji side stepped Aya and made his way to the bathroom, “ You can always leave,” with that he closed the bathroom door.

Yohji gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles white as he hung his head. He was crying, his grief and shame colliding all at once. He shouldn't do this now, he shouldn't push Aya into this. It would only be comfort sex and it wouldn't be fair to Aya. He knew this, but he also knew he would have no way of seeing the Angel of Death again, not until his last day, and he selfishly wanted to take advantage of this opportunity.

He looked up, gazing at himself in the mirror and acknowledged that he wouldn't have the resolve to be a gentleman tonight. His grief hoped the angel had left, making the decision for him so he wouldn't be tasked with facing his shameful desires.

* * *

When Yohji stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of navy silk pajama pants, he was disheartened to see an empty room, though he acknowledged it was probably for the best. Sighing he made his way over to his bed, pulled back the covers and slid inside, grateful he had chosen a King size. He yawned and stretching he flipped on his stomach and his arm slammed into something warm and soft. He heard a low yelp and he sat up, “What the hell?”

“No, I do not work for him,” Aya’s voice was soft as a hand went up and touched the wing that Yohji had hit, “Be careful, these are fragile and sensitive.”

“I am sorry...” Yohji reached out towards the wing gingerly, his heart pounding that Aya had stayed. He focused on feeling concerned for the being and not his shameful lust, “does it still hurt?” Aya had taken his hair down so Yohji gently moved the red hair aside then his fingers stroked the velvety feathers.

Aya shifted away from the touch, “No...” his voice dropped lower in volume, “I said they were _sensitive_...don’t touch them so gently.”

Yohji's brows shot up, “Are you serious?” His fingers stopped but he didn't lift his hand.

“Yes,” it was a whisper.

Yohji felt himself blush and he couldn't help but ask, “May I?” He knew he should stop. Allow himself proper grieving time, but his body was already reacting, “I'll be gentle.”

He expected to be rebuked when he heard Aya take in a deep breath, but the angel answered, “Gently...”

Yohji, pleased, began to stroke the wing reverently. Aya was trembling, biting his lip trying to hold back a moan. This was a mistake, he had just carried people Home today, coming here, knowing what this human wanted was impeding Yohji's need to grieve. They were both wrong, but Aya's body was warming at Yohji's touch, his will weakening the longer the other man pleasured him.

Yohji's spoke softly, not wanting to break the mood, “Why did you stay?”

Aya’s moan was finally set free. The combination of the gentle caresses and Yohji’s sensual voice was just too much. His voice was breathy, “You are correct in saying that I am no fool. I knew what you wanted from the moment I met you. Why else would you have taken my gem?”

Yohji chuckled then rolled Aya onto his back and leaned over him, “You are right, I found you beautiful from the start. None the less you could have sent another to get your ball back. You didn’t have to come here tonight. You didn’t have to stay,” Yohji had started working on the many buttons of Aya’s coat.

Aya reached up and he stayed Yohji's hand, “This is hardly appropriate now. After all you went through...”

Yohji studied the angel's expression and saw desire there, but his words had contradicted that. Aya seemed to be struggling with himself too. Maybe if they both stumbled through this together it wouldn't be so bad? He wasn't sure, but he knew the issue should be addressed.

“Aya, I don't know what to do,” Yohji spoke truthfully, “you're right and I thought about it in the bathroom as well. I know I should...that this isn't the way a person should act after...” he reached up and touched Aya's cheek, “It's stupid, wanting to do this now. Wanting to,” he felt his shame rise but he continued on, “use you to forget my pain for a little while...I'm not...” he shook his head, “I'm not a nice man.”

“That is untrue,” Aya answered, “besides if your selfishness in this moment makes you unkind then what does that say about me? I am neglecting my duties. I am ignoring your pain. All I can think about is how you make me feel...” even in the darkness the angel's eyes seemed to shine, “this surly makes me evil.”

Yohji didn't have a response to that, but at it's heart they were both acknowledging the same thing: this probably wasn't the best idea, but they were going to do it anyway.

Yohji smiled gently and ran both hands down the length of Aya’s wings and was pleased to watch Aya arch slightly off the bed and gasp. Yohji continued to stroke the feathers, surprised by how soft and warm they were. They vibrated in his hands as Aya's breath quickened. Yohji didn't think Aya realized he was rolling his hips in pleasure, his face flushed red with arousal. Yohji shifted, straddling the angel and leaning forward to kiss the panting mouth, his tongue tasting Aya’s sweetest. He shivered when he felt Aya’s hands tangle in his hair clenching around the locks and pulling him closer. Yohji moaned then began a slow rocking of his hips rubbing his heat against Aya’s.

“Shit Aya...” Yohji was panting now also, his words tumbling out, thick with desire, “you’re this hard already?” His lips took the angel’s again, holding for what felt like an eternity, before they parted, “I want you. Let me have you.”

Aya was looking up at Yohji though heavy lidded eyes and he could see his own want and need reflected in Yohji’s emerald depths. One of Aya's hands slipped from Yohji's hair and slid along his lean tanned chest. He watched as Yohji bit his bottom lip as his long fingers continued to explore. His nail grazed a dark nipple and he felt Yohji shiver above him. Aya licked his lips and used his thumb this time, rubbing the nipple until it hardened. He could feel Yohji's manhood twitching against him, his heated flesh pressing against his own and he reacted in kind.

Yohji felt the pulsating heat and moved his hips, slotting the two of them side by side, the friction of the silk against his sensitive flesh was maddening. He heard Aya moan and watched as the angel began to mimic the delicious rocking. Yohji took in the handsome face that was beneath him, still in awe that such a being was taken with him. He slowed his movements and sat up. Startled Aya’s eyes flew open and an ethereal amethyst glow had filled the space. Yohji gasped, amazed by the otherworldly gorgeous sight. Yohji just stared at him, silenced by his beauty, then suddenly, he felt the urgent need to see the rest of him. Surly he was beautiful all over.

Yohji reached out and, with a little smile, began to finish what he started with the buttons on Aya's coat. There were so many of them that Aya helped. The work was tedious and Yohji was frustrated, when once the buttons were done he had to contend with the laces of Aya's pants. Yohji was irritated by the end of it, but that didn’t stop him from taking in the wonderful sight of Aya’s body now that they were done. Laid before him was an enchanting sight. Aya's ink black wings fluttered against the bed, his fiery hair splayed out around his pale face, his jacket thrown open haphazardly while his long erection jutted straight up from his open fly. His violet eyes looked up, still glowing slightly. If there was ever any doubt it was whisked away for Aya was truly angelic.

Yohji was grateful of the moonlight that shone through his window making Aya's already pale body look like porcelain. A light sheen of sweat looked like glitter against Aya’s skin and Yohji ran a finger down the length of Aya’s visible chest. The angel arched slightly and sucked in a breath. Yohji began to play with the pink tips, alternating between the nipples, plucking them until they were hard sensitive peaks. The stimulation had Aya groaning with pleasure and Yohji’s eyes roamed over the length of that powerful body watching as Aya's arousal began to lengthen and harden even more.

Yohji leaned down, his breath tickling Aya’s cheek as his fingers continued to tease the angel's nipples, “Can I have you?” He whispered, “Will you let me inside?”

Aya turned his head so he could watch Yohji’s reaction. Aya spoke, his voice was deep and it seemed to soothe Yohji’s entire being, “You may enter...take me.”

Yohji slowly rose, but just long enough to remove his navy pajama pants. Now fully nude in front of Aya he watched as the other man took in the contours of his body. He allowed him to indulge, standing there, erection proud as his body was examined by purple eyes and deemed perfect.

Aya watched as Yohji brought himself closer to him, watched as Yohji began to take his place back onto his bed and over him once more. Aya found himself wanting to touch that flesh, run his hand along the hills and valleys of Yohji's chest. He reached up and gripped the strong shoulder just as Yohji settled in, pressing their erections together. Yohji moaned as he took Aya's mouth in a passionate kiss and began to roll his hips in languid circles. Aya sighed, it amazed him that each searing kiss shared with Yohji was better than the last, not becoming familiar or boring.

Yohji was in awe at Aya’s lithe incredibly muscular body picking up and matching the rhythm set by Yohji. One of Yohji's hands fingered Aya's feathers again and the motion made the angel cry out sweetly against his lips.

Yohji chuckled, “I love how sensitive you are here,” he kissed down Aya's cheek, disturbing the fine hairs there until he reached his ear. He licked up the shell and felt Aya tremble in delight against him. He opened his hand fully and slid the whole palm along the feathers and heard Aya's shuttered intake of breath.

“How does it feel?”

“I...I can feel it...everywhere,” Aya answered, sounding breathless.

“Feel what?” Yohji teased, but he just had to hear that voice describe his pleasure.

Aya moaned as he felt Yohji playfully nip his earlobe just as his fingers flitted through a row of feathers, “Warmth...it spreads through my body. Settles in my stomach...”

“Do you feel it in your cock?”

Aya gasped at the wording, bit his lip and closed his eyes as his body tingled from his toes up to his belly, making him clench there, “Yes,” he whispered, feeling lightheaded.

Yohji picked up the pace of his hips until he felt the way grow slicker due to their mingling precum. He lifted his head and licked Aya's top lip, “You're driving me insane. You're incredible,” he rolled his hips and watched Aya's head tip back exposing his neck. Yohji took his hand from the wing and slowly stroked the long column of that pale neck. He felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and he realized just how delicate Aya could be in some places.

Suddenly he stood and Aya looked up confused, his heart lurching when he thought Yohji had changed his mind. He hadn't though, he had just moved to the foot of the bed so he could remove Aya's boots and pants properly.

Yohji's eyes scanned over Aya's fully nude body, lingering at his toned thighs and the sac between them. He wet his lips and crawled onto the bed, intent on tasting him there. Yohji looked up the line of Aya's body and met his gaze then, his vibrant verdant holding the attention of desire filled violet. Yohji’s slight smirk was his only warning before he licked the inside of Aya's thigh. He felt the muscle twitch and he gave it a gentle bite before turning his head and kissing Aya's sac, it was hot, warming his lips immediately. Yohji took his time, laving and sucking on the skin leisurely until Aya was panting and moaning in pleasure.

Aya gripped Yohji's hair and tugged, wanting to feel that mouth around his member, “Please Yohji,” he begged breathlessly.

Yohji pulled away from the heavy sac with an audible pop and and gasp, “What do you want beautiful?”

Aya felt his heart flutter at the endearment, “Higher.”

“Hmm?” Yohji rolled his tongue out and licked at the juncture where hip met thigh.

“You know!” Aya huffed, he sounded frustrated. He lifted his head and when his eyes met Yohji's his expression turn from irritation to pleading, “You know what I want...” he whispered it seductively.

Yohji groaned and knew he was too aroused himself to continue to playfully tease Aya. First he licked the tip, tasting the precum there, before he slipped his lips around the angel and began to suck. Yohji was enthralled by the reactions he could draw out of the red head. He watched as Aya became more flushed and felt as he became more aroused. Aya’s already thick shaft hardened more and twitched as Yohji continued to pleasure him. Yohji could feel his own erection responding to Aya’s soft sounds and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up this foreplay for much longer. When Aya whispered a soft 'I'm close' Yohji pulled off and licked his way down the length and mouthed his sac again.

He used his hands to spread Aya's legs further apart. He lifted his head, licking his lips and saw that Aya had thrown an arm over his eyes. His pale chest was heaving, his cock leaking steadily and his nipples stood out tantalizingly, if Yohji wasn't on a mission he would have explored every inch of him with his mouth.

“I want to be inside you when you come,” Yohji's breath caressed Aya's manhood when he spoke and it twitched in sensitivity.

He lowered his head and pressed the tip of his tongue to Aya's opening. He heard Aya cry out and felt each thigh flex against his palms in reaction and he blushed with pleasure knowing that he could arouse Aya so thoroughly. Yohji continued to prepare him by tracing the opening with the tip of his tongue until Aya was so weak with desire that it became pliable and ready. It would open and close like a panting mouth, nipping at the tip of Yohji's tongue, gripping it when he pushed it further inside. Aya was practically vibrating with pleasure, moaning freely and rolling his hips. He and Yohji found a rhythm and they found themselves mimicking intercourse with Yohji's tongue piercing him deeper and deeper.

Finally Aya gasped out, “Now!”

Yohji looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Yeah?” He found he was heaving for breath too.

Aya sat up, his wings pushing out and over, caging them as he pushed Yohji onto his back, “Yeah,” he looked down, nude with his flushed, sweat-kissed skin shimmering in the moonlight. He was glorious.

Aya moved then, shifting to find the right angle. Yohji watched in amazement, he didn’t think it was possible for Aya to look anymore beautiful, but he was wrong. Aya's auburn locks gracefully framed his face, intensifying the vibrancy of his amethyst eyes as the angel worked at getting Yohji's cock lined up with his slick hole. The moonlight shone over the glossy strands making him appear fiery and powerful. Yohji’s cock pulsed.

With a cry Aya sank down onto Yohji's shaft and his wings started to beat vigorously, feathers raining down upon them as his ass gripped tight around the intrusion.

Yohji grit his teeth as he felt the intense pleasure rush through his body, his stomach clenched, the hairs on his arms stood up and he had never seen such an amazing sight as this. Aya with his head thrown back, hair wild about his body with his wings outstretched, pale and lithe he was power and beauty incarnate.

Yohji licked his lips, “Move for me,” he pleaded and watched as Aya lowered his head and met his eyes. Aya lifted just a bit, like a tease, then lowered himself again. He continued to look at Yohji, the gaze intensifying the longer Aya worked his body over the blonde beneath him.

Yohji gripped the angel’s hips and began to meet Aya’s subtle movements. They didn’t stay subtle for long, Yohji was slowly losing control as the heat and tightness massaging his cock was overwhelmed him. He had never felt something so all consuming and wonderful.

The pace quickened and Aya, his waist length hair flowing about them both, panted and moaned, his great wings feeling hot and trembling in reaction to the intense pleasure. Yohji’s hands began to roam, finding Aya’s sensitive nipples once more. Aya groaned long and needy as Yohji began to torment him, flicking the erect buds lightly. Aya quickened his pace still, riding Yohji harder and faster, responding to the electric shocks that was coursing through his body each time his lover pulled his nipples or twisted them.

They continued to move together, their voices rising as their orgasms built. Aya's delicate fingers dug into Yohji's chest and he was biting his lip, making sexy growling noises deep in his throat.

Suddenly Aya's eyes grew wide, “ Yohji!” He cried, sounding blissed out and it was his only warning.

Yohji felt Aya’s inner muscles contract forcefully seconds before Aya threw his head back and rode his climax. His soft crimson hair flew about erotically and every muscle in his body strained and glowed as the moonlight caressed him. His great glossy raven wings unfurled, stretching out divinely. Yohji look up stunned momentarily by the amazing beauty of it all.

Yohji was brought back to the moment when he felt the depths of Aya began to flutter around his cock. Yohji's jaw muscle flex as he felt the waves of his own orgasm overtake him as Aya’s inner walls massaged and milked his seed from him. Yohji forced his eyes to remain open watching as they came together and powerfully, their bodies seeming to meld to the point that Yohji could feel Aya’s orgasm mingling with his own. He gripped Aya’s arms trying to stay grounded and the angel looked down at him wide eyed and joyful. They watched each other as they came Aya coating them both with his hot cum. Yohji grit his teeth and pumped his cum into the lithe angel as warm pleasure and intense shocks of ecstasy washed over his body.

They continued to roll their hips in the aftermath. Yohji's cum began to slide from Aya's used hole, frothing a bit and warm on his thighs. Aya let out a shuddering sigh and lifted off his lover. He gasped when Yohji slipped out and he felt the air kiss his still gaping backside. Yohji lifted his arm, which felt heavy yet numb and rubbed Aya's bottom then pulled him apart slightly. Aya looked down at him shocked at the boldness, then became embarrassed when he felt Yohji's seed drip from him.

Yohji smirked up at him, “You're utterly sexy, do you know that,” he had just saw the blush rise to Aya's cheeks before he was letting out a big yawn.

“We should clean,” Aya said matter-of-factly.

“Mmm,” Yohji's eyes were already half lidded. He moved, guiding Aya onto his back and pulled the covers over them, “you're right...” he tucked his head against Aya's chest.

The angel made to protest, but thought better of it. Yohji looked so peaceful and this felt so right. He ran his hands through the soft blonde hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Morning came much too soon. The stars and moon had disappeared, camouflaged by the sun’s rays. With morning the magic of a night spent in the heat of passion was gone. Yohji blinked, squinting at the light. His eyes looked like precious gemstones now. He looked over and frowned. Aya was still sleeping with his back to him and his steady breathing was the only sound in the room. Yohji reached out a hand and touched his lover. Stars were gone. The moon and the hot passion. The morning took many things away as it's rays reached out to warm the earth. Yohji pressed harder on Aya’s back, his palm flat. Stars, moon, passion...and raven wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Aya was sitting up in bed, his legs drawn up with his chin on his knees. He was looking out the window with a resigned expression on his features. Yohji yawned, he hadn't meant to fall back to sleep, but now as his eyes blinked open and he lay there silently looking at his lover the horror all came rushing back to him. Aya's back was bare and there was no trace of his wings. Not even a feather.

Aya turned regarding his companion with a pleased stare, “I am mortal now.”

Yohji sat up slowly frowning, “I am so sorry...had I known I would have left you alone...”

Aya cocked a brow, “Really? Somehow I doubt that.”

“I don't...I don't know what to say...” Yohji looked away, ashamed.

Aya could see that Yohji felt awful, but he didn't want him to think he had done something wrong. Though Aya didn't realize this would be the outcome of their lovemaking he didn't regret it.

“Yohji,” he waited until the other man was looking at him. His heart broke when he saw that his green eyes were lined with tears, “do you wish you had never met me?”

Yohji looked pained at that thought, “No,” the answer was a whisper but there had been no hesitation.

“Then do not regret your decision,” Aya sighed, turning his attentions back to the window, “I am content.”

Yohji leaned forward setting his chin on Aya’s bare shoulder, “This is such a huge risk...what if we aren't compatible? What if...what if I let you down?”

Aya smirked, “What if I let _you_ down?”

Yohji shook his head lightly, “I couldn't imagine. I feel...drawn to you.”

“And I you,” Aya sounded awed.

There was a pause as Yohji allowed himself this happiness. They were natural together, like all of this was preordained and it left Yohji with a full heart.

With an amused tone Yohji spoke up, “You broke your promise.”

Aya frowned, “What?” He turned his head to look back at him, confused.

Yohji leaned back resting his weight on his hands, “You can no longer come to take me when I die.”

“Ah,” Aya shook his head, “no need,” he turned fully to look at Yohji, his eyes caring and full of compassion, “because I will be at your side to place your hand into the one who will.”

Aya spoke so confidently that Yohji could do nothing but believe in them.


End file.
